


Maple Red Reflection and You  (On my way back to you)

by H_hy0u



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_hy0u/pseuds/H_hy0u
Summary: Falling from the cliff to your death after escaping from your camp doesn't sound as bad as you see colorful leaves and clear lake as you reach the ground.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Maple Red Reflection and You  (On my way back to you)

The noise of rustling leaves and branch loudened, roughly stepped on by a pair of feet. The owner walked fast, as fast as she can, through the trees of the dark forest. No other noise can be heard, only her steps and the sound of gasping for air. The moon was bright, it's light shining down to the girl. It was 3 AM in the morning, the sun wasn't visible yet, however the sky kept getting brighter every second. 

A gust of wind blew her short hair, just about her shoulder, a bright tint of minty color. The cool breeze made her shiver, the black jacket draped over her shoulders didn't seem to help. A large backpack slung over her shoulder, her palm grasping a machete. It was her choice to leave. To escape the place, by running to the forest. She had no idea where to go, where she should be, where she should've been. Going back to the camp wasn't an option. She wasn't in the right mind to do that.

She walked slower, her steps narrowing, her breath turned faster. The girl, Kaiser was her name, looked back. The corner of her eyes glancing to where her family are. Were (She told herself not to think of that). The camp, it was still dark. No lights can be seen in that direction, though Kaiser knew well that they had already woken up. Xav who had chased after her, Ellaine who had shouted after her. And Jester, who had observed in silence. Her heart breaks. Her heart was breaking for the past month, but it felt as if it just fell and crashed into pieces. 

Her hand slowly went over her eyes, gently rubbing them. She shouldn't dwell on it. She shouldn't cry. Move forward. That was what on Kaiser's mind. She won't back down. Decisions are decisions. And she had chosen this path already. 

(Even so, she sighed in exhaustion.)

The weapon on her hand was hanging limply, her eyes hovered over them for awhile. It was dirty. It was used beforehand to cut off a tree, to block off possible paths that led to her. She won't take chances, they almost caught her. Kaiser shook her head at the clear memory. Gently, she rubbed the blade of the machete to clean it. The weapon was old. It reeks memories. Kaiser squinted her eyes for a second, then looked away. 

She passed a river. A river that they had used to clean their clothes and bodies. Kaiser stayed silent, for a good minute, she observed the river. She bit her own lips, and then licking them. It was just a habit, really. To calm herself. A sigh was let out, as the large machete was thrown into the river. She had to leave everything behind her, to be reborn. To be resurrected. Kaiser knows that half, if not most, of her decisions are made on impulse and wasn't thoroughly thought up. But that was how she is, she knows herself best, and this should be the right choice.

Why did she left anyway? A wise one had said that 2 is better than one. That friends can help you. That family can help you. . . But did she have one. 

She does. She had Jester. She had a mother figure in a form of Ellaine. A friend in a form of Joy and Xav. A humorous Uncle in a form of Danver. A crackhead in a form of the Braincell gang ™. She had them. But she didn't have a place. For the whole year, Kaiser stayed and lived in the camp. But she never felt like she was one of them. Merely an extra and a follower. She only goes with the flow of survival.

The camp supposedly accepted Anon back at camp. The one who apparently had manipulated Jester for them to survive. Kaiser hated Anon. It was no surprise. She tried to kill them often, everyone knew. She still hated them, and despised how everyone just accepts them as another camper. Seeing them makes her heart boils, she bit her lips so hard that she bled for the day. 

Ellaine was supposedly a mother figure to her. Kaiser knows that Ellaine was right most of the time. But a tinge of guilt and sadness grew every time she looked at her when Kaiser was wrong. The scoldings threw her off. She felt bad. Really bad. But who is she to tell her off. She was younger and less experienced. She can only weep. But being sad over that reason wasn't excusable. It was dumb and idiotic- but Kaiser can't help to feel them. The thought of Ellaine getting tired of her and left her alone. It was clear on her mind. It was her fear.

The rest of the campers, around 10 or more. They had other relationships and bonds. She can't help but be envious. They had connection, they had the look in their eyes that said "Oh yeah. We're friends". Kaiser can't see them. She had always been an introvert, a loner. She tries, failing is always the number one result. Kaiser spent most of her time in her room alone. Others play and scavenge, while she slept or sat by the tree in the forests. 

Of course, she was in fault as well. She could've been socializing and strengthen her bonds with others. But Kai couldn't. She can't. She can hardly breath when talking. She always feel anxious. She was just too passive. Too shy. Too controlled. Kaiser was too serious most of the time. She dislikes it. 

And herself. She was a wreck, Kaiser knew. Ever since that day, Vis took over her and she became a monster. Comatose state for a week doesn't lift up the guilt and burden. She tried to kill Xav, of all people. Kaiser couldn't look at her eyes, honestly. Her emotions wasn't controllable, it controls her. At some point she's smiling, and at any second she'll put on a glare at any little things.

(The thoughts of herself made her bit her lips again, hard)

Thoughts were racing and spinning on her mind. Kaiser had no idea how far she walked. The trees were endless and they are getting higher. She didn't realize the rock below her, as she fell down to the cold ground. In exhaustion, Kaiser flipped her body, eyes facing the full moon. It was still late. Morning hasn't come. She knew well that journeys are best during the night, no judges or bishops to be feared. But Kai can't help it, can't help it that she could not move her legs. Too tired. But she rose up.

She is determined. She won't back down. Kaiser repeated those words over and over. She won't give up.

She stood up slowly, taking small steps again, walking south. A mountain is visible to her. It was a high one, maybe she could find a cave to sleep in.For now, she should find supplies first. As a tint of orange painted the sky, Kaiser let out a yawn. It was morning. Looking at the bright sunrise sky, she moved and stared at the scenery. Kaiser was standing just in front of the rocky mountains. 

Kaiser only started to climb the mountain when the sunrise ended. The chilly wind still blew, and Kaiser shivered for a second or two. It was very cold. Her palm grasped into the walls of the mountain, finding small rocks to hold on. Her foot found a narrow path in the edge of the mountain. Slowly and carefully, she tried hard to pass to the other side. Her steps were very little and slow, she didn't want to die yet.

Unfortunately, the wind had different thoughts and ideas. A gust of strong wind blows to Kaiser's direction. She stood still for awhile in the same spot as before, until a crack can be heard. Kai's eyes shot up instantly, as it glances down to the narrow path, before it ran wild as the ground crumbled down. Kai fell like the rocks, the last thing she remembers about the fall was bright red leaves and forests. 

After the fall, her sight was painted pitch black.


End file.
